


little things

by wraithes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithes/pseuds/wraithes
Summary: a rabbit symbolizes the promise of spring and the gift of resurrection, but what does such a promise mean for two boys that are convinced they'll never die?





	little things

“A rabbit,” Paytah traces the outline of the cloud, hand raised high above his head as he draws lines in the sky with a sort of conviction he usually lacks.

“Don’t sound so sure of yourself,” Eagle Flies is laughing, his own arms tucked lazily behind the weight of his tired head. He could fall asleep right here and now, the sound of Paytah’s peaceful breathing and the smell of springtime bloom a lullaby unparalleled. “It looks more like, I don’t know,”

“It’s not a rock,” Paytah sighs, shaking his head ; Eagle Flies always thinks its a rock. It will never not be a rock, not for as long as they live.

“It’s a rock,” Eagle Flies smiles as he closes his eyes, focusing on how it feels to have his ribs rise and fall with each breath. He’s always been able to see the other’s animals in the sky, but a rock sounds so ridiculous he can’t help but say it. Just for his amusement, if not for anything else. Besides, anything could take the shape of a rock, after all.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good,” Paytah peels his gaze from the bright blue sky and rolls onto his side, looking at the man bathed in perfect sunlight.

He can’t help but smile when he knows Eagle Flies isn’t looking, his hand creeping across the grass between them, stopping just short of touching the edges of the other’s hair when he sees the black lashes lift. He’s caught in the trap of those deep brown eyes, black pupils regarding him with the lazy affection he has grown accustomed to ; like a cat that’d rather smile at its mouse than eat it. Paytah’s driven into silence, his own expression softening as he notes how the sunlight filters across the sharp contours and edges of the older boy’s face, painting him the most brilliant, vibrant shades.

Eagle Flies peels one of his arms out from where it’s pinned behind his lead to drop between them with a huff, index finger quick to sweep down the bridge of the other’s nose.

Paytah laughs, a quiet and almost breathless noise, in response. He nuzzles up into the warmth of Eagle Flies’ palm and takes a slow inhale ; it smells like wet soil and the salt of sweat. Eagle Flies sweeps down the other’s nose again but this time roams over the curve of his cupid’s bow, and then across the line of his upper lip. For once, there is no smile, there is no amusement glittering in his eyes, there is no snide remark or taunt lodged behind his front teeth. Paytah’s amusement fades too, and the feeling shifts - it’s warmer now, more intimate. It’s no longer about pine branches or riding horses or finding animals in the clouds, it’s something more pressing, something neither of them can explain even if they tried. And oh, have they tried.

 

* * *

 

 

Eagle Flies moves in him with all of the gentleness of the changing seasons, a steadfast and slow cadence that set his flesh on fire. Paytah could never make sense of what he felt when it came down to this, but he always thought it felt like spring. It was like the wings of a bird taking flight, the pitter-patter of a fish’s heart when it’s caught in the jaw of a bear. It was something unknown and frightening no matter how many times they found themselves like this, the joy of their laughter and music of their taunts eventually replaced with the silence of wind and wanton draws of shaky breath. They are as much apart of the earth in that moment as the cliffside looking over them, or as the flecks of gold hidden deep in the ground that no one had yet found. Eagle Flies grinds their bodies into the soft soil beneath them until he's able to pull forth a restrained gasp from the man that shifts and almost writhes beneath him, like he is still so unsure of what his body is capable of doing, of _feeling_. Heat flourishes in Paytah’s lower abdomen as the wetness of grass indents the flesh of his bare back and he's finding himself vulnerable ; prone and shaking beneath the heat of the sun that has started to pour in from either side of Eagle Flies' face to bite across his own cheeks. In an almost desperate plead for more, Paytah looks up and sees an endless universe mapped out before him in the other's determined expression, and looking down, Eagle Flies witnesses the birth of a star ; always a star.

Dappled sunlight spills across the expanse of the older boy’s back, inviting Paytah’s trembling hands to catch themselves in the crossfire of light and shadow as they traced over the bands of muscle and peaks of bone, aching for this closeness. Moon and sun, earth and sky, Eagle Flies and Paytah. As knees tuck themselves into heaving ribs, nearly identical black rivers of hair paint the grass beneath Paytah’s head and cascade over Eagle Flies’ shoulders, the edges tickling the chest beneath him. Paytah finds himself amidst a nervous laugh, breathless and wet as he felt the other move in him deeper, their bodies eclipsing with each thrust. It’s some sort of magic, Paytah’s sure of it, how the other can make his insides burn and clamp his throat shut. It's always so good, almost _too_ good. Paytah pants as Eagle Flies strokes into him just-right, head rolling back into the soft reprieve of the pillowy grass beneath him as he looks up into the sky.

The rabbit is back again, this time moving across the expanse of perfect blue with a pace that almost mocks him. It’s floating so effortlessly above the tree line, front legs spread out before it, back legs in the midst of a jump - Paytah sighs and feels himself tighten around the length inside of him, relishes in the moan against the crook of his neck. He’s smiling to himself then, almost light headed as his fingers tighten on the flesh of the other’s straining shoulders - Eagle Flies is moving in him deeper, harder, a crescendo to a song he cannot hear, but he can feel it. He wonders if its the same song the rabbit moves to, the same unknown beat to the drum that ties all of this together - the grass, the wind, the slow and nerve-wracking way the other fucks into him. Paytah starts to count the thrusts while he watches the clouds and how the rabbit starts to fade into abstract pieces, the wind moving what's left of it so elegantly above the tall conifers and into the vanishing point of the horizon. The rabbit evaporates and with it, takes what little restraint Paytah has left.

 

* * *

 

Two naked bodies are knotted at wrists and knees, legs tangled up and mouths close enough to drink eachother’s breath when all is said and done.

Eagle Flies is tucked into Paytah’s chest, fingers curled against the soft, sweat-kissed flesh that rises and falls with each passing drink of air. His finger is is tracing a shape, delicate and barely-there as he listens to the content hum that rattles the younger one’s breath.

Paytah looks down at the other through his thick black lashes, catching the other at the chin with a lazy curl of his tired hand, knuckles aching from how hard he fisted the grass during his final moments. Eagle Flies looks up to meet his gaze, finger still trailing that familiar outline.

“That’s a poor excuse for a rabbit.”


End file.
